


Red Kiss

by Indiges_JE



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiges_JE/pseuds/Indiges_JE
Relationships: The Death/Enjolras
Kudos: 1





	Red Kiss

离开巴黎前的最后一个落日时分，Tod慢慢的从Panthéon慢慢的溜向卢森堡公园。这是个无所事事的下午。或者说，一个夏日傍晚的死神就应该无所事事。夏日的傍晚应当属于Dionysus和缪斯那些谁也不知道是否存在的奥林匹斯众神。人们聚在一起饮酒作乐。酒精和谈话是人世间文明的起源，也是他们最接近神的时候。初夏的暮色值得承担这个时刻。  
他在街角的咖啡店遇到了一个独自喝酒看夕阳的酒鬼。Tod抓了把椅子坐在对面。那个酒鬼约是喝醉了，狠狠的喝了口酒对Tod说  
“这里曾今有个不曾存在的咖啡馆，我的朋友们在那里等我。”  
Tod忽然想起来；很多年以前，好像是有这么个地方来着。  
  
  
很久以前，Tod有过一段整日不得安宁的日子。那时候的巴黎堆满了疾病和饥饿。领导者轮番登台，却没有一个能给人民满意的世界。人们低声议论着枪炮与武器，谈着谈着，一场风暴便酝酿而生。这些生于巴黎的风暴啊！刮的风是人民的愤怒，下的雨是人民的热血。狂风席卷整个法兰西乃至整个欧洲，暴雨播下自由与平等的种子。几百年来从没停过。可这一场又一场的风暴，这“更美好的未来”，是不同观点的人排着队给Tod献吻换来的。  
Tod从来不在乎他们风雨飘摇的社会。帝国成了共和国，共和国又成了帝国。人类世界翻来覆去几千年也终究是那些个循环。不要说 “更好”的世界，人们连 ”好“的定义是什么都想不清楚。只看着这世界和所谓理想里的不一样，就恨不得把自己的命都烧了去换什么”光明”。越是那些个有点神性的年轻人越是为这些事积极的往他怀里扑。  
Tod穿过拥挤的人群，听着身后的惊呼和哭泣头也不回的离开。 死神也有工作摸鱼的权利。他在公园对面那个从来没什么人进的小酒馆抓了把椅子坐下，有一口没一口的喝着酒。窗口有个晃来晃去的年轻人。阳光从他身边路过，从给他勾银边一路落到染红他金色的卷发。他背靠着酒馆外墙，似乎在等跟街上的谁争论着什么，又或者在等什么人。Tod饶有兴趣的猜测他究竟在做些什么。“说不定是阿波罗迷了路，只能在这酒馆守夕阳了。”  
等到太阳落的差不多了，那个阿波罗才终于转身进了酒馆。Tod终于看到了他的侧脸。明明这是个连霞光都淡了的时分，明明这小破屋子里连蜡烛都没有多少，可那个身影却明晃晃的依旧带着光勾的银边。要非说他不是太阳神阿波罗，那他就该是塞浦路斯国王那个象牙姑娘的男性版本。他被一群人围着，大步流星的穿过穿过破旧的酒馆门面，消失在了后巷里面。门被伙计叹着气关上了，酒馆在烛光之中慢慢的再次暗淡下去。Tod倒空了瓶子里的酒，悠悠朝着窗口吹了个口哨。  
  
都说黑乌鸦喜欢亮闪闪的东西，Tod看上了那个发光的金毛大个子。那些个闪着光的亮片总是要被乌鸦们捡了去的，那个阿波罗也是要睡在Tod的吻里的。Tod从来都知道世人的命运。  
公平的说，Tod并不能期待谁的死亡，也不会希望谁活下去。虽然他也曾经因为将凡人据为己有或者为了什么原因使得某些人在死去之后更受宠爱，但总体而言，他所做的不过是收割灵魂。  
这一天，Tod第一次见到那群以苦难自称的少年们。他们说，为了世间的公平和自由。  
只有Tod能给世人完美的公平和自由。  
  
  
屋子里的人们各自聊着什么，Tod坐在另一个喝的差不多醉过去的酒鬼对面。Tod隐约记得他们曾经一起在梅恩便门打过牌。他们的谈话开始于酒馆里骗钱掺水的烈酒，但最终还是变成了两个人干喝酒。Tod也打听了几句阿波罗的名字。只不过那个酒鬼听到阿波罗这个称呼后笑了笑，默默地举起酒瓶灌下一口酒，就趴在桌子上睡了过去。  
Tod趁机翻了翻他面前那一叠浸了苦艾的画纸。那里里大多是巴黎街头，近处的鲜花被倾斜的房屋遮挡，弯曲的小路消失在画面尽头的酒渍之中；要么就是这一群咖啡馆里的年轻人；还有些凌乱的手稿，写了些“悲剧不过是接受这人世间的一切”之类的句子。。若是百年后的Tod能再想起这些句子，大约会用Dionysian来形容他；又或者是在疯人院里吻那个唯意识论的天才疯子的时候，会想起这里氤氲的酒气。  
  
  
凌晨时分，Tod和ABC部分成员再次出现在巴黎街头。夜里似乎下过雨，铺到一半的石子路被薄薄的打了一层光。少年们还在七嘴八舌的因为“历史的错误是否会被轮回”什么的问题争吵不休。  
幸亏那个阿波罗没跟过来，Tod想着。不然他肯定是要发表一大片“未来将是光明的”之类的看法。他那么年轻，信奉理想主义到近乎天真的地步。富贵人家的独子非要跑到这种地方来问所谓贫苦人民而战斗。明明看尽现实疾苦和过往的失败，却依旧非要相信这世间值得变得更好的梦。Tod看着这群孩子无奈的灌下一口酒。  
和他们认识的第一天，Tod因为居无定所而被收留了。  
你看啊，他们根本就是这样的人。明明只是一个毫无关系第一天闯进来的陌生人，都被他们当作兄弟对待。  
人们应当相亲相爱，那个阿波罗这样说。  
  
  
  
Tod再醒来的时候少年们已经不在了。从他们留下来的纸条看，当天晚上会有另一个聚会。Tod倒回床上。他没有去那个聚会，而是去见了一个将军。  
  
听闻那个将军深受人民的爱戴，半生戎马半生从政。前段时间去看望病患们的时候被传染了瘟疫，没多久就走到了死神面前。那个备受疾病折磨的将军在最后一刻艰难的露出了一个微笑。不是凯旋时候将军们会隐忍的兴奋，而是一场必败的背水而战之前，混杂着解脱与温柔的奇异笑容。他轻轻说了些什么，Tod俯身去听。  
他说，“祖国。”  
  
Tod自认是人类的最高统治者。因为对死亡的恐惧是人类社会一切价值的根源，这世间唯有死是永恒的。人类曾经珍视人类内心愤怒的力量，珍视荣耀，后来也说哲学说政治，说真理的价值。终究，他们把最高的价值冠上“不朽”的名号 -- 说什么寻求“不朽”，不过是惧怕时间。准确的说，人们惧怕属于他们自己的时间不可阻挡的流逝。他们视老一辈为腐朽，又说新一辈在糟践。轻贱过去又恐惧未来。永远自视高贵，永远自怜自怨。  
  
可Tod清楚的记得那个笑容里没有一丝恐惧。  
  
  
1832年六月一日，拉马克将军病逝。他生前深受人民爱戴，被称作“人民的将军”。  
  
  
死讯传来时，咖啡馆里异常安静，仿佛听得到阳光摔碎在木地板上的声音。Enjolras看着来送信的小男孩，看看手里被对方拒绝的钱。终于揉了揉小男孩的头发，轻轻的把他从桌子上抱下来。Enjolras默默的走进窗口的阳光里。少年们的目光都集中在他身上。  
他说，就是现在了。  
他说，这次革命是为了法兰西的所有人民。为了有一天，每一个人都可以凭他们的能力得到一切资源。  
他那双眼睛目光灼灼的扫过每个人，目光里同样没有一丝对死的惧畏。  
  
Tod直直的撞进那目光里。  
太阳的光照亮了死亡的角落。  
光明并不比黑暗更有价值，Tod曾经说过。  
可Enjolras的目光永远是珍贵的。Persephone同样渴望着Adonis。  
死神也会沦陷在太阳的光辉之中。  
  
明明Tod从来都是把一切都看在眼里的。他知道世间的一切在几百年里天翻地覆。古欧洲被宗教征服过的文明又出现在了掀翻宗教的革命里。宗教曾经“启蒙”过的人们，再次打着“启蒙”的旗号喊着照亮宗教带来的黑暗。人们幻想着被帝制取代的民主制度征服帝制，幻想和平取代终结和平的战争。明明只是历史的轮回，人们却永远相信他们正向着更美好的未来走去。大约是因为这世间总会有些耀眼的像阿波罗一样的人罢。他们相信光明，于是就用自己的光冲破黑暗，给人间带来希望。即使会迷茫也从来不会放弃寻找未来的道路。  
  
就像所有那些有点神性的人们，Enjolras直直的朝Tod走来向他献吻。或许说，那不是献吻。他不过是看到了这里有黑暗，便习惯性的想照亮。死神在这世间徘徊了太久。久到早就习惯了黑暗，也早就忘记了阳光。  
或许Tod会有点相信这个天真而荒唐的梦想。  
  
或许这世间或是真的变好了。人们走向海洋，走向世界的尽头，远航有了个人利益之外的价值。科学破除了愚昧和无知，宗教不再是剥削人民的工具。信仰拥有了有了新的意义，神话成了人间美好的传说。黑暗和恐惧变成了孩子们睡前温暖的童话，英勇的骑士会帮助落难的平民。艺术走到了曾经从未有过的高度，自由的梦想随着诗歌飘散到世界各处。  
Enjolras说，总有一天这世上将不再有因贫困而死的人。这世上不会再有不公与压迫，自由会领导人们。  
  
拉马克将军的讣告贴满巴黎城。人民会为他送葬。山雨欲来。  
  
  
1832年六月五日至六日，巴黎共和党人起义。这次起义又称六月暴动，是法国奥尔良王朝期间一次失败了的起义。让·马克西米利安·拉马克将军的病逝是这次起义的导火线。起义主要由巴黎支持共和制的青年学生领导，最终在政府军的镇压下失败，估计超过8000人被杀。  
  
法国作家维克多·雨果在其巨著《 悲惨世界》中详细描绘了此次起义的过程，并热情赞美参与起义的学生，使这次起义广为人知。  
  
  
很多年后的这一个夜里，Tod在他的小屋里弹起一曲关于夏夜的歌谣。他突然有点怀念公园对面的酒馆里那杯红色的酒和傍晚时分一场突如其来的大雨。  
  
Tod在偶然的回想起曾经的一个雨夜。  
他隐约记得一个年迈的的植物学家，他走在所有年轻人前面；一个红衣少年，他在街垒之上被敌军的刺刀贯穿了胸膛；一个害羞的小诗人，他的最后一句话是“未来万岁”；一个在雨夜里的唱歌的姑娘，她死在她歌里面那个少年的怀抱里。  
Tod想起曾经的一群少年。  
收留了他的那个猫一般可爱的男孩子胸口盛开着艳红的玫瑰；总是温和仁慈的哲学家眼睛里倒影着刚下过雨的天空；那个总是生病的医生感冒还没有好；温柔的制扇工人没能睡的舒服些；永远笑着的光头停在了离酒馆门口还有一步的地方；当然还有那个一直和他一起对吹酒的酒鬼，他从一开始就知道Tod是死神..  
当然还有那个阿波罗。  
那个阿波罗靠在墙上，Tod在吻了他。  
  
那个歌声里的男孩子很久以后也和他们团聚了。他顶着一头花白的头发牵着他的百合花姑娘，刚遇到曾经的朋友们就泪流满面。丝毫顾不上依旧是青年的朋友们响彻天空的嘲笑。  
  
后来的后来，人们说Enjolras是不存在的。人们说那年的街垒上从没有过那样一群年轻人。人们说他们从未来过。  
巴士底狱没有了，当年的小巷被翻新了，被革命党们翻起来的石头又被铺回路上。  
法兰西现在是个共和国了。  
  
人们终于忘掉战争的鼓声，忘掉塞纳河边的弹孔。夏天的巴黎满目都是阳光和梦境，都是鲜花和酒。人们把英雄们的故事唱成歌，剥去历史的枷锁，赋予他们传说的翅膀。人们用自由和共和国命名街道的地铁站。人民投票选举下一任领导人，因为政见不同而和朋友们在酒馆争的面红耳赤。  
一切都是曾经的他们梦想的样子。  
  
Tod回去了那个咖啡厅，他说他曾在这里遇到了一个阿波罗；Tod说他的朋友们在那个咖啡馆等他；他说他在圣德尼街拥吻他的爱人。Tod说他骗过了所有人。  
  
转眼之间，又是一个夏天。  



End file.
